


Untitled Prompt Fill #15

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Ok… Klaine prompt, them dealing with their daughter’s first period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #15

On the Saturday morning exactly a month after Janie’s 11th birthday, the Anderson-Hummels are awoken by a piercing scream.

Blaine is out of the bed like a shot and halfway to the door before Kurt has even really registered what’s going on. When he realizes that the noise came from his _precious only daughter_ , and that’s why his husband is running like a madman, he leaps up too and follows. 

They skid to a halt in front of her bedroom and exchange worried a glance upon noticing the open door and empty bed.

“Janie?” Kurt calls.

There’s a brief silence, and then, “I’m- I’m in here, Daddy.”

It’s coming from the bathroom across the hall. 

Blaine crosses over and pushes open the door.

She’s standing beside the toilet looking shaken. 

Kurt’s face creases in concern. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Her heather-brown curls are mussed from sleep and framing her face in a way that makes her frightened eyes look even larger than usual.

“There’s blood. A lot of it. I may be dying.” She says it so solemnly Kurt almost laughs. Almost.

“Is it-“ he isn’t quite sure how to phrase this delicately. “Is the blood by any chance in your underwear?”

She raises her eyebrows in apparent surprise that he guessed correctly, then she nods.

He hears Blaine sigh in relief beside him.

Kurt takes his daughter’s hand. “Don’t worry a bit. This is normal. We’re going to call up Auntie Rachel so you can have a chat. Papa will bring the phone in here to you, okay? She’s going to explain everything. Blaine, honey?”

Blaine kisses Kurt on the cheek in response and exits the bathroom.

Janie looks a little dubious, but she nods again. “Okay.” 

And then, “Can we have banana pancakes after?”

“Absolutely.” Kurt smiles.

Blaine returns a moment later, phone pressed to his ear. “Yep, okay, thanks a million, here she is.”

He hands the phone over, then says, “We’re gonna go get started on breakfast, come downstairs after your talk okay?”

Janie doesn’t appear to hear him. She’s frowning with concentration and as Blaine and Kurt creep out of the bathroom they hear the Rachel’s tinny voice say, “Today you are a no longer a girl, but a _woman!”_

When they’re out of earshot Blaine sinks against Kurt. “Jesus. I had no idea we needed to tell her about that stuff so young! I’m so glad we have female friends to handle these things for us.”

Kurt laughs softly into his ear. “I kind of wish we didn’t, just so I could watch you struggle to explain it to her.”

Blaine horrified at the very thought. "God, don't even say things like that to me!"

Kurt grins. “I’m just kidding. I think we did well, all things considered.”

Blaine presses a quick kiss to Kurt's mouth and pulls back smiling. "Yeah, I guess we did."

They stand there contentedly for a moment, then Kurt says, eyes glinting a little. "But to be fair, I did most of the handling back there. We'll consider it even in a few years when you have to give her the talk."

"Kurt!"


End file.
